


Lesson and Extra Credit

by GreyWardenMorgan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWardenMorgan/pseuds/GreyWardenMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian offers to give Hawke some archery pointers, but gets more than he bargained for when she challenges him to a bet. If she improves on her shot, he's got to kiss her. The end result is Sebastian's rapidly evaporating restraint and a surprise late night visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson and Extra Credit

“I think I see what you’re doing wrong. May I help you make some adjustments?” Sebastian gestured at the bow and he approached.

Hawke nodded. He could tell she was frustrated. _Even more beautiful when she’s flustered – I wouldn’t have thought that possible_. Twelve loosed arrows and only two were sticking out of the bale across her courtyard. She was not a woman accustomed to defeat. But there was potential there; he’d make an archer of her yet. 

“Draw, but don’t shoot yet. I’ll show you what to change.” 

She nodded again, nocking an arrow and pulling the string back. As he moved to stand behind her, the breeze stirred her hair. _Almonds_ , he thought, _honey and leather, and something else a bit more exotic. I wonder if her skin tastes like it smells_. His pulse quickened but he tried to ignore it.

He gently brushed his long, practiced fingers over the back of her left hand. “You’re gripping the bow too tightly. This causes it to twist, sending your shots too far right.” He set his palm against the small of her back. “Stand a bit straighter, shoulders square. That’s very good.”

He took a slow breath, trying to master his nervous excitement. He stepped forward and put his chest against her back, reaching around to cover her arms with his own and match her hold. He hoped she couldn’t feel his heart pounding. He glanced at her face to make sure she didn’t seem alarmed or uncomfortable. Quite the contrary; she looked rather pleased with his instruction.

He leaned forward a few inches to murmur directly into her ear. “Don’t drop your arm after you release. Keep the bow up.” She shivered – in response to his proximity or his voice, he couldn’t tell. “When it’s time to shoot, relax. Trust your eye. Take a deep breath,” and now he felt her chest expand against him, “and loose.” He heard the bowstring twang and felt the rush of air as the arrow departed, but he didn’t watch to see the landing. He’d never been this close to her and couldn’t stop staring at her beautiful face. It was until she whooped in delight that he pulled his eyes away from her profile. The arrow stood quivering just inside the center circle of the target.

Hawke spun around to face him, beaming. “Did you see that? Incredible! I’m a quick learner.”

“Do it again, then,” he challenged in a teasing tone.

She lifted her eyebrows. “You don’t think I can?” 

Sebastian shrugged, fighting a smile. “You’re not familiar with the concept of beginner’s luck?” 

“All right, Prince. Let’s make this interesting. A friendly wager, perhaps?” She crossed her arms around her chest, looking smug. “I’ll take two shots, and I say that at least one will be better than the one I just landed.”

She was baiting him, but he felt the odds were well on his side. “If you fail?”

“If I fail, then I’ll attend mass at the Chantry every night for a week.”

Sebastian whistled. “And if you succeed?”

“You have to kiss me,” she replied airily, “A real kiss. And you have to pretend that you like it.”

He struggled to maintain a passive expression while heat blossomed in his chest. He should protest, he should dismiss the terms, he should call off the entire wager… but then an image swam in his mind, lifting her chin and gently pressing his lips to hers, and before he could process what he was doing, he heard his voice call out, “I accept, Hawke.”

“Excellent.” As she gathered herself for the shot, Sebastian took a few steps back so as not to be accused of interfering. He smiled to himself as he watched Hawke make the corrections he’d advised, one by one. Draw the string back. Focus. Loose.

“Son of a bitch!” she snarled. A fine shot, within the target but well outside the center mark. She shot him a nasty look over her shoulder before nocking an arrow and readying herself for the second attempt. _Slow down_ , he thought to himself. _Take all the time you need. Don’t rush. Clear your mind_. As if sensing his instruction, Hawke closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. With perfect form and fluid motion, she sent the second arrow flying.

It landed dead center.

She laid the bow on the grass and turned to Sebastian. “I win.” Something in her gaze and posture shifted. She crooked a finger at him, beckoning him closer.

He swallowed hard. “You want me to kiss you, right now? Here?”

She laughed at that. “Are you trying to weasel out of our agreement?”

“No, I just thought… well, I thought you’d want a bit more privacy, or…” he trailed off lamely.

“Do you want me to take you up to my room?” Her voice was like honey as she closed the distance between them. He couldn’t tell if she was teasing him or not.

 _Maker, yes_. “No, that’s not what I meant.” _Yes, it is_.

She pressed herself against him and snaked her arms around his neck. “Right here is perfect.”

His trepidation evaporated. He instinctively put his arms around her waist as he lowered his mouth to hers. He was gentle at first, tentative, delicate, but then she let out a soft moan against his kiss and his control faltered. Her lips parted and he slid his tongue past them, exploring her mouth and drinking in the little sounds of pleasure she made. His hands slipped under the hem of her blouse and he brushed his fingertips over her skin, fire and lust and silk and _I’m now very much regretting declining the bedroom offer_. He’s dreamt of this so many times; kissing her, undressing her, watching her offer her body up to him before he spread her legs and...

Very suddenly he realized that his body was responding to the situation with embarrassing enthusiasm. He made a flustered noise somewhere in the back of his throat, causing Hawke to lean away and look up at him with concern.

“Are you okay? Is this okay? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…” The words came tumbling out until he gently pressed a finger to her lips.

“I believe you’ve mistaken my fervor for something less pleasant,” he laughed. “I’m just… more out of practice than I thought.”

“You’re not as out of practice as you think.” She watched his mouth as she ran a tongue over her bottom lip. He was wrestling with the impulse to kiss her again but was cut short by the sound of Leandra calling out from the house. “I expect supper is ready. Would you care to stay?” 

“I should probably get back to the Chantry,” he said apologetically. 

She was clearly disappointed but nodded her understanding. Sebastian turned toward the manse as Hawke gathered up the arrows from around the bale. Just as he reached the door, she called out to him.

“I might not be much of a cook, but I’m great with desserts. You’re welcome to come back later if you decide you want something sweet before bed.” She winked and went back to her task, and he groaned quietly to himself before resuming his exit.

Sebastian prowled the Chantry like a caged tiger all evening. He tried to pray; he couldn’t concentrate. He tried to meditate; he couldn’t clear his mind. His thoughts were consumed with Hawke. What is she doing right now? Is she thinking of me? Is she lying in bed, wishing I was there next to her? Hours passed, and still Sebastian could fix his attention on nothing else.

Finally, just before midnight, he decided to go to her. He changed into dark clothing and slipped out of the Chantry, moving silently through the streets to Hawke’s estate. When he arrived, he hesitated at the front door. Now what? Knock, and wake the whole household? How in the Maker’s name would he explain… no, wait. The window. Isabella frequently used Hawke’s bedroom window for entrance and exit, he heard Hawke complaining about it at the Hanged Man last week. He stealthily scaled the side of the manse, making his way slowly and noiselessly to her room.

When he finally pulled himself up onto the window ledge, he peered in to confirm she was still awake. She was sitting at her writing desk, tapping her quill against some papers negligently and yawning. Mastering a moment of panic – what if she was making a jest, what if she doesn’t want me here – he took a deep breath and tapped softly on the window. She shot an irritated look his way, surely expecting to see the pirate on the other side of the glass, but then her expression changed to shock at realizing it was him. She hurried over and threw the window open.

“Is this a dream?” she asked suspiciously as he gracefully leapt into the room. She was wearing her finery, a short dress tied about the waist with a sash, all plunging neckline and long legs and _she is perfection made flesh_. She watched him curiously as his gaze traveled over her body

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” he breathed. He took a step toward her. “Every night for months, I’ve dreamt of you.” Another step. “Worshiped you.” A final step to close the distance. “Desired you.”

“So, this is a dream…” she whispered. He chuckled softly before lifting her chin and pressing his lips to hers. He didn’t think it possible, but this tasted even better than the first kiss. After a few moments, he felt her hands on his shoulders as she eased herself back ever so slightly. Her eyes searched his face.

“Sebastian, are you sure…” she began.

“I’ve never been more sure, Hawke.” 

“Marian,” she corrected in a whisper, but before he could respond her lips were on his again. She tilted her head, deepening the kiss and sweeping her tongue through his mouth. Sebastian ran his hands over her back and her ass, squeezing and rubbing her through the fabric of her dress. She began to tug at his clothes in response, and he was only too eager to comply.

They broke apart, panting, long enough for him to pull the shirt over his head. Her eyes were smoldering and she was biting her bottom lip at the sight of him. His left hand went to the knot in her sash, skilled fingers making quick work of it before letting it fall to the floor. She placed her hands on his chest, pushing him back slightly so he could take in the full view of her body as she unwrapped the dress. He couldn’t help but let out a moan of appreciation at the site of her. Her breasts were round, pert, tipped with perfect circles of pink flesh and stiffened nipples. Her narrow waist and smooth stomach flowed into full hips and impossibly lithe, tapered legs. She shrugged her shoulders and let the dress fall to the floor. He watched her run her hands up the sides of her body, over the swell of her breasts, along her neck and back to her hair, confined loosely by a band of fabric. She shook the raven waves free to fall about her shoulders. 

She pointed to his trousers, then jerked a thumb over her shoulder. The message was clear: Get those off, now. As he complied, he watched her make her way to the bed and perch on the edge of the mattress. She was panting now, her desire plain on her face as she stared at his arms, his chest, his erect cock. He kneeled in front of her and kissed her passionately. He trailed kisses down her neck and collar bone before moving to her breast, taking a nipple into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the pebbled flesh, sucking and teasing, then moving on to the other. The sounds of her excitement were nearly enough to send him over the edge.

He leaned back and ran his hands down her legs, stopping when his fingers were settled in the bend behind her knees. Very slowly he eased her legs apart, kissing and licking the delicate skin between her thighs as he worked his way up to her center. Years of misspent youth before the Chantry gave him a wealth of knowledge in pleasuring women, and he had every intention of exercising that skill on Hawke. She was watching him through half closed eyes, lips parted, and when he slipped his tongue into her delicate folds, she tossed her head back and cried out lustfully. She was warm and wet and divinely enticing. He worked slow circles around her clit before closing his lips over it and stimulating her more directly. Her body trembled with each lap of his tongue and she hooked a leg around his shoulder, urging him on. He deftly slid a finger inside of her and was astonished at the gripping heat. “Mmmm,” he hummed against her, the vibration adding another layer of sensation. He pleasured her tirelessly, watching her climb toward her peak. Finally she fell back against the bed, back arched and body shuddering, flexing around his finger. He propelled her on and on until her climax receded, leaving her gasping and trembling in its wake.

As Sebastian moved to lie next to her on the bed, she rolled onto her side to put them nose to nose. He kissed her cheeks, whispered sweet words and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He watched her face, so peaceful and relaxed that she almost seemed asleep… so much so that he started with surprise when she carefully reached forward and wrapped her hands around his cock. Hawke’s stormy grey eyes flew open to stare into his while she slowly, deliberately stroked him. He cupped her face, kissing her and gasping when she teased here or rubbed there. Putting one hand on his shoulder, she rolled him onto his back and climbed seductively down the mattress.

His heart hammered against his chest as she positioned herself between his legs. She eyed his erection hungrily for a moment before her mouth descended on him. The feel of her warm, wet lips sliding down the length of his dick and her tongue swirling over the tip made his head swim. Watching his cock disappear into her mouth was almost too much, and Sebastian screwed up his eyes for fear of finishing before he’d even started. He fought the reflex to thrust up against her each time she swallowed him. She worked her hands up and down his shaft while wrapping her lips around the head of his cock, sucking and stimulating his most sensitive spots. The tension in his belly suddenly heightened, and he growled and jerked up abruptly. 

Hawke languidly withdrew him from her mouth. She crawled up his body until her face was even with his. He felt her knees on either side of his hips and knew her sex was hovering only inches above his erection, causing him to grow even harder with anticipation.

“I want to feel you, Marian… I want to bury myself inside of you,” he rasped, his brogue thick. She let out a gasping moan, urgently reaching down to position the head of his cock against her. Bracing her hands on his chest, she lowered herself onto him, panting and whimpering. When their hips contacted and he was completely hilted inside of her, they groaned in unison. She rocked back and forth, grinding against him and stirring herself into a frenzied pace. She brushed her breasts over his chest while she licked and sucked on his throat. Unable to hold still any longer, Sebastian grabbed her hips and thrust up into her, relishing her ardent cry of “YES.” He fought to maintain a controlled pace but each push was eliciting impassioned noises from her, and she was calling his name over and over again.

He wanted to feel her orgasm while he was inside of her, so he moved his left hand down her stomach and began gently rubbing her clit with his thumb. “Come for me, Marian,” he groaned through gritted teeth. He struggled against his own crescendo, growing harder and harder with each passing second. Her legs began to quake and her breath came out in sharp gasps as she drove down in time against his thrusts. “Yes, love, yes… come for m-OOHHH…” He felt her tense and her pace faltered for a moment before she fell against him and shattered, flexing and contracting forcefully around him. His release followed immediately, and he buried his face in her neck and cried out hoarsely. Powerful waves of pleasure ran up his spine and down his legs as his cock throbbed and pulsed. White sparks peppered his vision and his limbs grew heavy as the climax ebbed, leaving him pleasantly dizzy and utterly spent.

Sebastian stroked her hair and covered her neck and shoulder with soft, breathy kisses as they recovered. They remained in that position, still connected as one, for several minutes. Finally Hawke nuzzled at his throat and leaned up to peer into his face. She looked dreamy and contented, happier than he’d seen her in a long time. He rolled them onto their sides, gently easing out of her but keeping her body close to his.

"Will you stay here tonight?" She sounded tentative, nervous.

"I'll stay for as long as you'll have me," he murmured.

“Mmm, my prince. I love you,” she purred. Sebastian smiled at that and brushed the back of his fingers over her cheek. She caught his hand and turned it, pressing a soft kiss to his palm.

“And I love you, my princess."

She laughed. “I’ve never had anyone call me a princess before.” Then she fought to stifle a yawn.

"Well, I'll tell you more about how you're a princess in the morning, mm?" He kissed her sweetly and they slowly drifted off.

****

Sebastian woke before her the next morning and realized they'd been holding hands for most of the night. She was on her side, facing him. He listened to her slow breathing. He smiled at the way her eyelashes fanned out over the top of her cheeks, and the freckles that dotted the bridge of her nose. His eyes traced the valley between her shoulder and her hip. She was undoubtedly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He laced his fingers through hers and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She stretched and her eyes opened slowly. She gazed at him with such affection that his throat tightened.

"Oh, thank the Maker! It wasn't a dream," she mumbled sleepily.

Sebastian chuckled quietly and pulled her against his chest. "I love you so much, Marion. I've loved you for years, but I've only recently worked up the courage to admit it to myself. I can't imagine being without you. Ever."

Hawke nuzzled his throat. "Well, I happen to like the sound of that very much."

"Mmm, my princess," he hummed as he pressed his cheek to the top of her head.

"There you go, with the princess again!"

“Well, that is the customary title for the Prince of Starkhaven’s betrothed,” he replied. 

Hawke pushed back to stare at him with wide eyes for one, two, three heartbeats, and Sebastian’s stomach started to sink in horror. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but before he could draw breath she threw her arm around his neck and kissed him furiously. She punctuated the kisses with a single word, repeated, “Yes, yes, yes…” He wound his fingers into her hair and pressed her forehead to his, drunk on the feel of her, the smell of her skin, the sound of her voice… Yes, he could most certainly look forward to a lifetime with this woman.


End file.
